The Science of Happiness
by RisingSunburst
Summary: When the portal leading to Canterlot High mistakenly takes Twilight to Gravity Falls, she meets our favorite noodle-armed hero, Dipper Pines! When the two brainiacs meet, it's love at first sight. But how will Equestria and Gravity Falls be affected by this mistake? T for language.


I knew that she didn't belong in Gravity Falls. Mabel couldn't help me, she went back to California after summer was over. But the pale-skinned girl with purple hair was amazing, and I loved her at first sight.

"No, no, no!" She whispered sharply. "Spike, find a scroll for Princess Celestia. This definitely isn't Canterlot High!"

"Um... Are you lost?" I said, fixing my hat.

"Well, yes." She said, shuffling her hair. Did she like me too?

"Anyhow, I was wondering why the, um, _portal_ didn't lead me to Canterlot High like usual."

"What?" I said, puzzled. "We have portals here, but I've never heard of Canterlot High."

"There's _magic_ here, too?" She said. "I-I can't believe it!"

"Well, my name's Dipper." I said, sounding like a dork. "I could introduce you too my uncle. He's an expert on it."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." She said, reaching out to take my hand. "I'd love to."

"If you want, you can stay at the Mystery Shack tonight." I said. "That's where I live with my uncles Ford and Stan."

"That's really nice of you!" Twilight exclaimed. "Can we go there now? And can my dog, Spike, come too?"

"Yep!" I said. As we began to walk toward the shack, I stopped. "By the way, welcome to Gravity Falls."

* * *

I opened the door to the Mystery Shack, tiptoeing through the deteriorated cabin that my Grunkle Stan ran as a dull tourist trap. The people ate it up.

"Is this your, um, home?" Twilight asked speculatively.

"Sort of," I replied, fiddling with the door knob to enter the attic. I jostled it and it opened with a loud bang.

"Dipper, what was that!" Stan shouted. Great Uncle Ford peeked up the stair well to see me with Twilight. He began trudging up the steps, staring at her. I braced myself for the worst, but she simply stuck out her arm for a handshake.

"Six fingers on each hand," she whispered, inaudiable to Ford. "Excuse me," she said louder, directly to Ford. "Do you know what anomalies are?"

I burst into laughter like a maniac, and the three of us stepped into the main section of the attic. The stained-glass window of Bill Cipher still chilled me to the bone even though we'd since defeated him.

"Know anomalies?" Ford asked, chuckling. "Kid, I don't just know them, I study them. Why do you say?"

"Well an anomaly is why I'm in this place that you call Gravity Falls, and not at Canterlot High." Twilight responded. My uncle gaped like a fish out of water, and I withheld laughter as best as possible.

"Where do you come from, and what is your name?" Ford asked suspiciously.

"I live in Ponyville, a small town in Equestria. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?" She sounded so innocent, just like when I had first met her.

"Dr. Stanford Pines, Ph.D," he replied, surprisingly not using every title he'd ever earned.

"Oh!" She gasped in shock before her eyes turned cold. "Princess Celestia warned me not long ago about your little _experiment._ Maybe since you built a portal, it threw ours off course sending me here rather than Canterlot High! Of course!"

"Ah, yes..." Ford was staring at Twilight, and his focus on her was beginning to scare me. "So you study magic, correct?"

"Yes," Twilight responded. "But why do you want to know so badly?"

"It's what I study as well, Twilight." Ford replied. "Dipper, why don't you show Twilight the journals." The words were more of a command than I suggestion, and I wanted to take the opportunity to show Twilight that I was a relatively smart person, just like her. However, I remembered that she wasn't a person, she was a pony. It made me feel awkward for liking her the way I did.

"Yeah, Twilight!" I said enthusiastically. "Come on up to my room, the journals are up there."

"Sure, Dipper," she agreed to come into the room with me, and when I shut the door, she wrapped me in a hug. Her hair smelled like ink, a scent I knew from the many times I had broken pens by chewing on them profusely.

"W-What was that for, Twilight?" I sputtered. I couldn't believe what she had just done, and I stood, awestruck.

"There's something severely wrong with your uncle," Twilight responded, closing her eyes and stepping away from me.

"He's been trapped in different dimensions for thirty years!" I yelled angrily at Twilight. She stood her ground, though, yelling back at me without hesitation.

"And I'm trapped in this one with a noodle-armed idiot!" She crossed her arms and turned away from me, acting like Mabel did when she was mad at our parents. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Twilight, I'm going to help you get out of here. So is Ford. But you have to trust us," I said softly. "Gravity Falls is a weird place, filled with weird people," I laughed, trying to get her to smile. "But you've gotta roll with the weirdness, or else we can't get you home."

"Okay," Twilight smiled at me again and Spike, who had remained quiet in her backpack, barked loudly. She unzipped the bag, and the dog hopped out perkily.

"Well, I'm guessing he'll be staying up here, too?" I asked, smirking.

"If it's okay with you!" Twilight said sweetly. I simply nodded in return, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Twilight followed me in, and it felt awkward with her standing beside me.

"Um, did you need something?" I asked politely.

"Just wondering if you had any pajamas. I saw that there's an extra bed in the attic," I nodded once more, since there was a toothbrush in my mouth, and walked up the steps. I pulled out one of my red shirts, which was long on her. She closed the door and put it on, while I got dressed in the bathroom. I went into the attic and hopped into my bed, pulling the sheets over my head.

"Night, Twilight," I said in a barely audible tone.

"Goodnight, Noodle-Arms."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I really want to see who can decipher this. Don't know exactly why. ;)**

 _ **14-15-15-4-5-1-18-13-19**_


End file.
